In typical gas discharge lasers a gain medium is created by an electric discharge between two elongated electrodes into a circulating gas. Very high voltages are usually required to initiate the discharge but once the discharge begins, a plasma is created which reduces the electrical resistance between the electrodes to almost zero, effectively creating what is almost a short circuit. This requires a method to limit the current once the discharge has started. A common method to deal with the two issues is to provide a "peaking" capacitor (Cp) in parallel with the electrodes. The peaking capacitor is periodically charged with the voltage needed to initiate the discharge but with only enough electrical energy for one pulse. The almost short circuit between the electrodes created by the high voltage drains the peaking capacitor of its energy which terminates the pulse. In high pulse rate electric discharge lasers (e.g., 1000 pulses per second) a gas circulating system produces a gas flow (such as 1,000 inches/second) between the electrodes which quickly replaces the ionized gas between the electrodes resulting from each pulse with fresh gas prior to the next pulse. The next pulse is generated by another quick charge on the peaking capacitor similar to the prior one. Thus, it is the job of the pulse power system to provide on the peaking capacitor sufficient voltage and electrical energy for one pulse at a desired pulse rate, such as 1,000 times per second.
In a prior art system, the peaking capacitor is charged from a 12-20 kv DC power source using a high voltage switch to charge a charging capacitor, Co, and a high voltage switch such as a thyratron to transfer the energy on the charging capacitor to the peaking capacitor. Other prior art pulse power systems use magnetic pulse compression circuits in order to provide the needed quick repetitive high voltage, high energy charging of the peaking capacitor. Examples are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,448,580 and 5,313,481 which are incorporated herein by reference. These circuits normally utilize multi-stage LC networks which convert relatively long, relatively low voltage pulses into the needed very short high voltage pulses.
The prior art includes pulse power systems supplying very high voltage short pulses for industrial gas discharge lasers such as excimer lasers at pulse rates in the range of 1,000 Hz. These lasers need to operate reliably 24 hours per day for many weeks with only short down times for routine maintenance. There is a need for pulse power systems with increased reliability which can operate at pulse rates in the range of 2,000 Hz to 5,000 Hz or greater.